Maxixe (Mind Player)
Maxixe is a spinoff character from The First 10 and a recurring character on the Kindergarten RP. He debuted on Season 2 of KRP I. Appereance He is a average size gem in a blue-green hue color. Because of his gem being a Maxixe, his colors are mostly dark blue to pale blue, but also has tints of green. He wears a blue jacket with small design pads on the sides, and under its he wears a pale light-blue shirt with a diamond over the heart area. He wears blue pants and green shoes. His hair is spiky and has an aquamarine hue, in reference to it being closely related to such gem. His face is large but sometimes he shape-shifts it to be more round and with a spiky chin. His skin tone is a light blue with small traces of green. His gem is located on his right shoulder and has blue tints on normal lighting but turns aquamarine-green under the sun or when using his weapon. History For more information read Prequel:The First 10 Abilities He has all common gem abilities, including shape-shifting, bubble creation, regenerating, etc. Skills * Alchemy and Transmutation Proficiency He is an expert Alchemist and Transmutator, being able to use his weapon to transform not only metals and stones, but also plants, animals, liquids, solids, and gases. Abilities * Transmutation He is capable of shaping, transforming and moving matter by touch. being able to transform simple dirt into any other material, most commonly gold or lead. He has been shown being able to transform solid rock into a liquid-like material. ** Alchemy He is able to use his transmutation to transform the elements and thus being able to utilize such ability to practice alchemy, the philosophical and nonscientific tradition practiced throughout Egypt and Eurasia which aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects. *** Golem Creation By utilizing Alchemy, he is able to transform and shape non-living matter into humanoid-like beings with no consciousness and only serve him and his orders. So far he has been shown being able to create Dirt, Rock, and Steel Golems. *** Chimera Creation By using alchemy he is able to shift, shape, and transform living-matter and combine it thus creating a new living being. He has only shown this ability twice, once on KRP I, and once on The First 10 story. ** Energy Manipulation He is able to attract and expell energy from matter and by constantly doing such action, he able to move it wherever he needs, though, he needs to be in touch with the object whose matter he is manipulating. ** Matter Manipulation He is able to shift, shape and transform matter by touch and thus transform simple dirt into a metal like gold or lead. * Enhanced Hearing Unlike most gems, he is able to hear a more wide amount of sounds waves and at greater distances. Trivia * Maxixe is remembered by his maker as the gem who betrayed him brothers and friends. * He was supposed to be paired with Aquamarine (Leu), but was used instead to fill in for a small arc in KRP Original Role-Play (Main SUWiki) Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:KRP Category:Mind Player Category:Beryls Category:Deceased